


Not With a Whimper, But a...

by DMitchell1985



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Vampires, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change isn’t always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With a Whimper, But a...

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has so little fiction, that I thought I’d help it out. This was written for MMoM 2012.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any part of _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_.

To say that he and Henry ending up like this together had started as a 'small thing,' would be to say the Universe started with a whimper. Whatever this was between them, it wasn't just unexpected, it was practically catastrophic for Abe. It changed _everything_. Made him question everything he knew about men and women and the nature of their married interactions.

But buried deep underneath the horrified pleasure he took as he watched Henry’s hand slowly, _God, so slowly,_ slide up and down a part of himself he’d never shared with another person, Abe knew he kinda liked it.


End file.
